wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Narwhal
Prince Narwhal was a male IceWing prince. He was the brother to Queen Glacier, and therefore, the uncle to Queen Snowfall. He was featured in Winter Turning with a brief stint in Darkness of Dragons. Narwhal was the father of Prince Winter, Princess Icicle, and Prince Hailstorm, as well as the husband to Tundra. He seemed to be trusted with the kingdom, as Queen Glacier put him in charge while she was in the rainforest dealing with Icicle. Narwhal also appeared to be quite clever, ambitious, and power-hungry; he seemed to know exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Appearance Not much was known about his appearance, but he was noted to have a long snout and blue eyes. Biography Winter Turning In the prologue, Winter mentioned Narwhal to Hailstorm, saying how he would be furious that the two were in the Sky Kingdom. In a flashback, Narwhal, Tundra, Winter, Icicle, Hailstorm, three attendants, and one of Winter's uncles were all a part of a hunting party for the dining table of Queen Glacier herself. As Winter was distracted during the hunt while a mother polar bear and her cubs were in clear sight, Narwhal winged out of the sky with his wife and Hailstorm. When Winter failed to catch the bear, he furiously roared at his son, demanding to know how he could have let the bear get away. Later, after Winter and Hailstorm returned to the Ice Kingdom, he announced that Hailstorm had returned and, surprisingly, put Hailstorm at the bottom of the Seventh Circle, and even more surprisingly, put Winter at the top of the First Circle. This was secretly a plan that made sure that he and Tundra wouldn't be accused of favoritism, and so Hailstorm would perform the Diamond Trial against Winter, so that he would have a dragonet on top in the first circle either way. Talons of Power He was mentioned to have caught the IceWing plague, and that his condition was worsening, as told to Hailstorm by the IceWing messenger. Tundra, his wife, also caught the plague. Darkness of Dragons Narwhal was shown with his son, Hailstorm and his niece, Queen Snowfall, demanding that the Jade Mountain Academy staff tell them where Darkstalker was, and was noted to be the largest IceWing in the group. Winter appeared in front of them, and Narwhal was rather shocked that his son was alive, because he was sure that he had sent him to his death. The "reunion" did not last long, as NightWing scouts appeared and started a fight, slashing Narwhal's throat and killing him, he was stuck between them and their target, Queen Snowfall. Hailstorm and Winter were shown briefly grieving over their father before leaping into battle with the IceWings. Family Tree Quotes "Ssso. My two sons have returned to me. One I thought could never come back—the other I hoped never would." - To Winter and Hailstorm "Therefore he must be added back into the rankings." - During the dragonets ranking ceremony. "Whichever of you does not return, I know you will accept defeat with honor." - At the start of the Diamond Trial. "WHAT?" - ''When he learned about the NightWing army coming to Jade Mountain. "''Without Jade Mountain, the Darkstalker would still be buried deep under the earth, where he should." - To the Dragonets of Destiny. "How could you let a monster like that loose on the world and then stop paying attention?" - To the Dragonets of Destiny. Relationships Princess Icicle Narwhal wanted his daughter to become the IceWing queen and challenge Glacier before Snowfall did, but that never happened, since Glacier died of Darkstalker's plague and Snowfall became queen due to being the first in line. Icicle couldn't challenge Snowfall afterwards, because cousins aren't heirs to the throne. Prince Winter Narwhal had always been disappointed in Winter so much that he regrets having him as part of his family and was willing to sacrifice Winter in the Diamond Trial, just so Hailstorm could become first in the rankings again. Winter and Icicle's low rankings affected his and Tundra's rankings. Prince Hailstorm Hailstorm was Narwhal's favorite dragonet besides Icicle. He openly favored Hailstorm over Winter. Trivia * A narwhal is a medium-sized toothed whale that possesses a large tusk from a protruding canine tooth. It lives in the arctic waters of Greenland, Canada, and Russia. * Winter said that Narwhal's outward demeanor was relatively the same whether he was proud or furious. * Narwhal did not seem to like Winter, as shown by the fact that he tried to eliminate him with the Diamond Trial, and due to how he had failed to get into a high enough Circle before the events of Winter Turning. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing NarwhatTDLA.png|Disapproving Narwhal, by ThatDragonLayingAround NarwhalbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska narwhalswimminginincekingdoms.jpg|By EmberOfTheSandwings IMG_20161122_144742.jpg|Prince Narwhal IceWing - Narwhal.png|Narwhal by HappyFalconQueen o-NARWHAL-facebook.jpg.cf.jpg|An actual Narwhal tradition_by_realtense-dayfm92.jpg|tradition by RealTense 53435453.png|Narwhal by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Narwhal-707075993 References de:Narwhal fr:Narval Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased